Teenagers
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: This story came to mind when I was listening to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. Megan the Hedgehog is a Sophomore in high school and has a crush on Manic, the punk rock star. How will that work out with her protective twin older brothers, Sonic and Silver? How long will their relationship last? How far will they take it? Read to find out more :D
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know i'm not done with "She Will Be loved", but I thought of this story and I didn't want to forget it! So here I go :D**

"Common! Get up Sis!" A blue hedgehog, yelled to his little sister.

"No...I don't wanna...go away Sonic." She groaned and rolled over.

He crossed his arms and tapped his feet impatiently, "Fine. Suit yourself." A blue aurora surrounded the sleeping hedgehog and lifted her out of bed, then carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting.

"Silver!" She screeched, "Put me down! You know I don't like being lifted!"

Silver chuckled at his sister and dropped her face first into the floor, "Well alright then."

She growled, "You know what I meant."

Their mother sighed, "Boys stop messing with your sister, and Megan, if you would just get up when they asked the first time we wouldn't have this problem."

All three hedgehog's sighed and let their ears droop, "Yes Mamma." They all muttered. She smiled and set out breakfast plates. This was a normal school morning for this hedgehog family. The youngest, the sister, is a short, blonde 15 year old, with stunning blue eyes and a medium length, shaggy, haircut.

She is starting her sophomore year of high school and she was already in a cranky mood from her 16, almost 17 year old twin brothers, Sonic and Silver. Obviously not identical. Sonic had a bright royal blue fur, with dashing forest green eyes and had super Sonic speed. Silver, on the other hand, was a white, albino, hedgehog with beautiful golden eyes that made any girl melt, and not to mention his power of psychokinesis, that enables him to float around, or lift anything around him.

Both boys were sporty and kept active, Megan on the other hand would rather stay inside to write or draw, or just browse around on the internet. She wasn't out of shape, but was defiantly not as ripped and muscular as her brothers, and she had no powers or abilities like them either. Both boys played football, Sonic ran track, and played soccer, and Silver did baseball and basketball. It was hard to keep up with all their practices and games, but some how they managed to do it.

Their mother, a small brunette hedgehog, was a stay at home mom. She was always cheerful and smiling, unless someone messed with her babies, even if it was just her kids rough housing. She had beautiful green eyes just like Sonic's, but had Silver's quiet and caring nature. Her husband, their dad, was a tall blue hedgehog with bright ocean blue eyes like his daughter's. He was rambunctious like his son Sonic and was sporty like both sons. His occupation was working for a phone company, and had already left for work.

Silver and Megan just kind of stuck out when you look at the family all together. A brunette mom, and a blue dad, then you get a blonde daughter and a white son. Silver had a reason for his coloring difference though. Megan? Nope. She just stuck out.

"Mom, I still don't see why you let her get her belly button pierced." Sonic said looking at Megan's stomach.

She glared at her older brother, "I like it."

Their mom sighed, "Because Sonic, she wanted it and we thought she was old enough. I find it perfectly fine as long as it's not on her face or personal regions, and it's not like she goes and show's it off."

Megan grinned and stuck her tongue out at her brother. He rolled his eyes, "Very mature, but she would if you would let her."

"I would not, Sonic." She said throwing a glare towards him.

He scoffed, "Yes you would. Just to make guys look at you because you can't pick em up being your weird dorky self."

Tears formed in her blue eyes making them shine with hurt. She quickly pushed her chair out and ran upstairs. His mom glared at him, "Sonic! That was rude and uncalled for. Why on Earth would you say that to her?"

Sonic ears drooped and he shrugged. Silver sighed and stood up, "Seriously dude that was mean. I'll go check on her." He went up the stairs and knocked on his little sister's door, "Megs? Can I come in?"

"No." Silver sighed, but used his ESP abilities to unlock the door, then walked inside anyways, "I said no." She mumbled into her tear stained pillow.

"I know, but I don't like to see you sad." He said softly while he sat beside her and rubbed her back.

She sat up and hugged her brother tightly, "No one understands me, Sil. I'm just the oddball of the family."

He hugged her back and softly talked to her, "Maybe so, but it's not always a bad thing to be a little different."

"I know, but i'm TOO different. Sonic's right. I'm just a weird dork." The blonde said choking on a sob.

Silver shook his head, "No you're not. He's just being a jerk like always."

"Promise?" She asked sitting up and looking up at him.

He nodded and gave her a soft squeeze, "I promise."

She smiled and wiped her muzzle, "Thanks Sil."

He stood up and ruffled her quills, "Anytime, Sis." He walked out and went to get dressed.

She smiled at her caring brother and prowled through her closet to find an outfit to wear. She pulled out an acrylic, multicolored, skirt and a plain aqua tank top. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She started to find something else when a soft voice stopped her, "Why are you changing? It looks good on you."

She stopped and looked at her blue brother, "Um..thanks." She muttered shutting her closet door and slipping on sandals, then sitting on her bed.

He sighed and sat beside her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what i said earlier."

"Yes you did." Megan said staring down at her hands.

"I swear I didn't, Megs. You know I wouldn't say something to hurt you." She stayed silent and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He nudged her softly, "Common let's go."

She looked up at him, "But we don't have to be gone for another 30 minutes."

"Nope, but I'm taking you to get some Chick-Fil-A since you didn't finish your breakfast, so let's go." He said standing up.

She grinned and jumped up, "Oh really? Yay!" She gave him a quick hug, grabbed her bookbag, and ran outside to the car him and Silver shared, "Put the top down! Please!" She begged her brothers as they walked out.

Sonic chuckled and got in, "Sure."

Megan smiled happily and jumped into the passenger seat of the black mustang, earning a glare from Silver, "I'll let you sit up front today only because Sonic was a douche this morning."

She smiled, "Alright for Sonic being a douche!"

Sonic glared at her, "Don't use that language."

She glared back, "Since when do you care what language I use?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Just don't do it around mom or dad."

She scoffed and smiled, "Well duh. I'm not stupid." He just chuckled and pulled out of the driveway and started towards the chicken restaurant. He pulled around the drive-thru and ordered every body what they wanted and pulled away.

Megan and Silver both munched quietly on their chicken biscuits, while Sonic ate a few hash-browns and ate a spicy chicken biscuit. "Thanks for breakfast Sonic." Megan said taking a drink of coca-cola.

"Welcome Sis." He said pulling into the schools parking lot. Megan was looking out of the car at all the people. One guy in particular stuck out to her. A green hedgehog with spiky quills, wearing gray skinny jeans, and a black and red "Falling In Reverse" tee-shirt. She looked closer and realized two golden hoop earrings in one ear, "Don't even think about it Megan." Sonic said looking at her.

She looked back at her brother, "What?"

"Manic isn't a good guy to be hanging around. He's a junior like us, we have classes with him, he's a player." Silver said leaning forward.

"Psh. I was looking at his tee-shirt. I like that band.." She muttered.

Both brothers looked at her and shook their head, "Whatever, just keep that in mind."

She sighed at her brother's protective attitude, then saw a white bat, "Hey Sonic can you drop me off here? There's Rouge."

"Oh sure. You would rather walk in with her instead of your loving brothers." He said acting hurt, but stopped the car.

Megan smiled and kissed his cheek, "Whatever. You know that's not true. Thanks for breakfast." She said before hopping out and running towards her best friend, "Rouge!" She called so her friend would turn around.

She did and grinned brightly, "Megan!" She said running to meet the blonde hedgehog. She hugged her tightly, "I missed you!"

Megan laughed, and hugged her back, "Yeah! These past two days we haven't been together!"

She grinned and pulled away, "Exactly! Your hair so pretty!"

The blonde smiled, "Thanks. All I did was straighten it last night, so it kinda got wavy when I fell asleep."

She smiled and started to walk inside, "Still looks good. Let's go get out schedules so we know what classes we have together." Both girls walked into the office and grabbed their schedules. "I have Language first, Math II, Biology, Lunch, Spanish, World History, then Nursing: General Medicine."

Megan looked over hers and smiled, "We have the same schedule except our first two classes are switched."

Rouge grinned and gave her a high five, "Woo baby!" Megan laughed and then noticed the green hedgehog, Manic, walk by with black and red hedgehog with a black and purple female on his arm, a creamy orange female echidna, and a big green crocodile. Rouge giggled, "See something you like Meggy?"

She blushed and looked away, "No.." The green hedgehog looked over and grinned at her, then walked off.

The white bat shook her head and laughed, "Sure you don't." Before Megan could argue the bell rang. Rouge laughed, "See you later." Megan rolled her eyes and walked to her Math II class.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan walked out of her Language class and started towards her Biology class. She was running late because of the class work she already had on the first day and left late. She noticed the time and started to speed walk. She was looking down at her phone and ran into something and hit the floor. She softly groaned and opened her eyes to meet light blue eyes staring back up at her, "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking." She stuttered.

She then realized she was laying on top of a green hedgehog. He softly chuckled making her bounce with his chest, "It's alright. It was my fault for standing in your way, and not moving." He said joking around. He stared up at her and smiled, "Damn your beautiful."

Megan blushed, "Oh..um thanks. You are pretty hot too..." She mentally shook her head as he chuckled, "I'm Megan by the way."

"I'm Manic." He said smiling up at her, "How about you and your cute self come sit with me and my band at lunch? I'll meet you after class."

She nodded, "Alright. That sounds great." She said smiling. She then realized she was still laying on him and started to get up, "Oh! Sorry, sorry."

He stood up in front of her and towered over her by at least a foot, maybe more, "It's fine doll." He picked up her phone and started to play on it. He handed it back, "I'll text you back later." He said winking when she noticed a new conversation on her phone and a new contact.

She smiled and craned her head to look up, "Alright, I'll hold you to that."

He grinned and looked down at her, "I'll see you at lunch." He said before walking off. Megan blushed and started to her biology class again. She walked in late, but the teacher dismissed her and let her sit down. She sat next to the seat Rouge saved for her and plopped down, still smiling.

"What took you so long? And why are you smiling so big?" Her friend whispered to her.

Megan smiled, "Nothing..." Rouge glared at her and rolled her eyes at her friend, "Fine! I ran into Manic in the hallway and he invited me sit with him at lunch, and he gave me his number." She mumbled blushing.

Rouge's mouth dropped and she let off a soft squeal, "Details bitch! Details!"

Megan laughed, "Fine whore. Ok so I was late coming from class and I was walking really fast and texting you back and I ran into Manic and we both fell and I fell on him and apologized and he told me it was fine and called me beautiful..." She paused at looked at her friend's flabbergasted expression, then continued, "I called him hot, then I got embarrassed and he invited me too sit with him at lunch. We both stood up and he is super freaking tall by the way, but anyways he picked up my phone and put his number in it and texted himself and told me he would text me back later, then left."

Rouge stared at the hedgehog, "Oh..my..god! Megan! He's totally into you! And he's hot! Oooh so hot!"

The blonde blushed brightly, "No...he just felt bad for us bumping into each other."

The bat shook her head and looked at her friend stupidly, "You sure do show your blonde."

Megan pouted and crossed her arms, "I do not!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and then the bell rang, "Go get him! Make him love you!" She paused and smirked, "Make him make love to you too." She said winking and walking off.

Megan blushed at her comment and waited for the green hedgehog, "Waiting for someone gorgeous?"

She blushed brighter and turned around, "Not anymore."

He grinned and held out his arm, "Ready to go M'lady?

Megan linked her arm with his, "Of course." He smirked and led her through the lunch line and to his table. They both grabbed a turkey sub, and Cheetos chips. Manic sat her down beside the black and purple hedgehog and sat on the other side of Megan. The beautiful female smiled brightly at her, "Hi! I'm Cherish!"

Megan smiled at her, "I'm Megan." She got a better look at her up close. She was an ebony hedgehog with purple bangs and eyes. She was very gorgeous and friendly.

Manic softly tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "If I may, I am going to introduce you to the group, I see you've already met Cherish she's Shadow's girlfriend, Shadow is our main singer, Vector is our guitarist, Tikal is our bassist and part time singer, and I, Manic, am the drummer." He said proudly after pointing to everyone.

She smiled and said, "Hi." To them all.

Vector smirked pervishly at her, "So Manic where did you pick up this one?"

Megan looked at the large croc confused, "What are you talking about?"

Manic shot him a glare, but he kept going, "I mean she must be pretty great in bed for you to bring her to meet us. Are you good in bed honey?" He asked in a sick way.

She blushed and stuttered, "I- um...I- really...don't know...I mean i've never..."

Vector raised an eyebrow, "Ah so your virgin. No wonder Manic likes you." Tikal kicked him under the table making him yelp and shut up.

Manic gave him a death stare, "First off I didn't 'pick her up' I found her extremely beautiful and wanted to be nice and talk, second I only met her today so how would I have taken her to bed, and third I didn't know she was a virgin until just now because of you and your pervy ass self." He snapped at the guitar player.

Vector just shrugged, "Whatever man I was just asking." He pointed to his pocket and stood up, "I'm gonna take a smoke."

Shadow stood up, "Wait up. I want some."

Cherish pulled him back down, "No. You said you were stopping, and you know I don't like it."

He sighed in defeat, "Alright baby. I'm sorry." He said pecking her lips. Cherish smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Manic looked at Megan with a sorry expression, "Sorry about Vector. He's just a pervert."

"And always high." Tikal added.

Megan shrugged, "It's alright. I just wasn't expecting it."

Tikal looked at Megan then snapped her fingers, "Hey you're Sonic and Silver's sister aren't you? I knew I had seen you hanging around hem a lot I just didn't put two and two together."

Megan smiled softly, "Yeah that's me, and those dorks are my brothers."

Manic glanced over at them, then back at me, "You three look nothing alike."

She nodded, "Yeah I know. I don't look like any of my family. Silver's albino so that's why he doesn't look alike, but I have no reason." She said softly laughing.

Manic smirked, "I wonder where you got your beautiful looks from." Megan blushed brightly, and opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang and saved her the embarrassment, "Why don't I walk you to class?" Manic asked standing up. She nodded and also stood up.

Before they could walk off a sweet voice stopped her, "Nice to meet you Megan! We should hang out sometime alright?" Cherish said waving.

Megan smiled, "Yeah we should! See ya." She grabbed her backpack and stood beside Manic.

They walked side by side to Megan's Spanish class, "We should hang out sometime. Maybe go to the movies or something Friday."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah sounds great."

He smirked, "Alright then. Ill text you later about our date." He said before walking off to his class. She blushed at the word 'date.'

Megan walked in and sat beside Rouge, "How was lunch?" She squealed.

The blonde smiled, "It was alright." Rouge got an annoyed face, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted, "OK ok I know. 'Deatails Bitch. Details.'" Megan said quoting her best friend, who just smiled and nodded. Megan explained what happened at lunch and then ended with, "And he walked me to class and asked me on a date for Friday."

She grinned, "I TOLD YOU! HE'S INTO YOU!"

Megan blushed, "Shut up Rouge! You're so loud!"

The white bat smiled, "NO I'M NOT. I'M JUST EXCITED ABOUT YOUR DATE."

The hedgehog pinned her ears down on her head, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Rouge smiled, "Fine, but you had better tell me all about it when you get back."

Her embarrassed friend nodded, "Alright I will. Whatever keeps you quiet." Rouge grinned happy with the effect she caused. Megan sighed and thought to herself, 'This is going to be a long week. I wonder how my brothers will take the news...'


	3. Chapter 3

"No! You can't go! No!" Sonic yelled from the passenger's seat.

"Sonic! That's not fair! It's just a movie!" Megan countered from the back.

Sonic growled and shook his head, "No! I told you he was a player and I don't like his type. You're not going on that date!"

"Sonic.." The blonde started, but was interrupted.

"No more! I said no!" He said crossing his arms and looking at his little sister with a serious expression.

Megan crossed her small arms and looked away from him, "Whatever. I'm going to ask mom. It's not your decision." Sonic rolled his eyes and sulked, while Silver just shook his head and ignored them.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway and stopped, Megan jumped out of the car and ran inside, but Sonic beat her too it, "Mom! Tell Megan she can't go on a date with Manic!"

"MOM! TELL SONIC TO SHUT UP! HE CAN'T TELL ME NOT TO GO!" Megan whined running after him.

Their mom turned around and faced them, "Woah woah woah. Stop yelling. What date?"

Megan pushed Sonic out of the way and walked up to her mom, "This guy Manic asked me on a date, and were suppose to go to the movies Friday, and Sonic keeps telling me I can't go."

"I don't like him! He's in a band, and wears skinnies, and has piercings." Sonic said arguing back.

"Just because he likes different things than you, doesn't mean you have to hate him!" His little sister said turning around to face him.

Their mom stood between them and sighed, "Sonic, she is at that age where she is going to start getting asked on dates. " She looked at her daughter, "What kind of piercings though?"

The blonde sighed, "Mom it's just earrings. No facial piercings."

She smiled, "We'll that's fine, but I want to meet him before you go anywhere. Bring him in before ya'll leave. I want to see why Sonic doesn't like him before he takes my baby girl anywhere." Megan smiled and kissed her cheek then ran off to her room.

Sonic grumbled, and walked off to the living room and called his girlfriend, Amy.

Later than night Megan was laying in her bed listening to 'Pitbull' and found herself not being able to sleep. She then heard someone walking around outside her room and going down the stairs. She looked at the clock and saw the bright red numbers of 2:45 AM. 'Who would be up this late?' She asked herself getting up and peeking out.

She silently walked downstairs and saw Silver curling up on the couch, "Sil?" She asked quietly.

He turned around and looked at her, "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

She shook her head and sat beside him, "No. I couldn't sleep, why are you sleeping down here?"

He sighed, "Sonic is having angry sex with Amy, and I would rather not listen."

Megan looked at him, "This late?"

He nodded, "They've been at it since mom and dad went to bed."

Her face dropped, "It's my fault...ain't it?" He just softly looked at her, "I thought so..."

He playfully hugged her and chuckled, "Don't worry about it. He's having fun with her. Just like all his girlfriends before."

She smiled, "You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room." She said before standing up.

He looked up at his sister, but pouted, "I just walked down here though."

She rolled her eyes, "Silver you lazy ass. You play three sports, but you can't get up and move to a bed?" He smiled and lifted his arms like he wanted to be carried, "I can't carry you. You weigh too much."

He chuckled, "Whatever. I don't weigh a lot." She just ignored him and rolled her eyes. She finally grabbed him around his waist and tried to lift him. He slightly lifted from the couch, but dropped right after. Megan finally grabbed his arms and started to pull. Silver slid off the couch and landed in the floor with a loud 'THUMP.'

Megan looked at him, then towards her parents bedroom. They both heard some rustling behind the door. She sprinted up the stairs with Silver following close behind. Megan dove in her bed and Silver jumped on top of her. She squeaked, "Ack! Your killing me!" She whispered under his weight, "This is my side!"

He rolled off and nuzzled under the covers. He closed his eyes and started to sleep, but Megan whispered his name, "Mm?" He grunted.

"Do you agree with Sonic? About the whole Manic thing?" She asked quietly.

He rolled over and faced her, "I've already gave you my opinion on him, but you do what you want."

She stayed silent for a moment, "But I don't see why you two don't like him."

"He's a player, he only wants sex, he smokes weed... or he used too i dunno if he still does." He said staring at me, "I just don't want him to hurt you, because if he does, you know Sonic and I are gonna hurt him."

Megan softly smiled, "Yeah I know, but I don't think he's really as bad as you and Sonic put him out to be. I think it's just a bad image he gets." Silver shrugged, "I'm glad me and you can talk things out instead of you yelling at me like Sonic does." She said looking down.

He gently lifted his sister's chin, "Fighting and yelling get's us no where. It just makes you want to do it even more because you know how bad it's going to irritate the other person."

"Yeah..I guess that is true." The blonde said looking at her older brother.

He chuckled and ruffled her quills, "I know it is. Now go to sleep."

"Night Sil." She said yawning.

"Goodnight Megs."

* * *

"I still don't see why you've been sleeping in Megan's room the past week. Amy and I don't get loud." Sonic questioned his brother.

Silver gave Sonic the 'Are you an idiot?' look, "I don't care if your loud. I don't want to be in the room during that. And besides, it smells rank."

Megan slightly flared her nose in disgust. Sonic rolled his eyes, "Whatever Silver. I bet there is something going on between you two. Some kind of incest.

"Gross! Sonic just shut up!" Megan said loudly at her brother, "That's just...yuck!" Silver just ignored him and gave him a slight glare, then muttered the word 'immature.'

Sonic chuckled, "Sorry guys. Just saying that's what I think is happening." Megan just shook her head at her brother and left his and Silver's room to get ready for her date. She left her quills down and straight, but changed out of her blue jeans and 'Adventure Time' T-shirt, and into some blue skinny jeans, a blue tanktop with a lacy white top over it. She ran the straightener back through her hair to make sure it was good and fixed up her make up.

Right when she had finished the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs to get the door, but Sonic beat her, "Sorry. Megan can't go. You can leave now. Bye bye." Sonic said trying to close the door in Manic's face.

Megan pushed him out of the way and started to open the door again, "Stop it Sonic! Your so damn childish." She huffed, but smiled, "Hey Manic."

Sonic glared at him and crossed his arms, but Manic ignored him and smiled at the blonde, "Hello gorgeous."

She blushed cherry red and invited him in. Her mom walked in and smiled, "Hi, you must be Manic. I'm Renee, Megan's mom."

He smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

She shushed him, "Don't even start with the 'ma'am' and 'mrs.' stuff. Just call me Renee." She said laughing.

He nodded and grinned, "Alright, i'll keep that in mind."

"For me on the other hand you can call ." Megan's father said walking in a crossing his arms.

Manic had a strange expression on, "Erm.. alright sir..I mean .."

The older male laughed and patted his back, "It was a joke kid. Call me Ben."

Manic's face got flustered, "Oh...Ok..."

Their mom playfully slapped her husbands arm, "Stop it, Ben, look how terrified he looks."

Manic flushed alittle pink, but just smiled, "It's alright Renee, don't worry about it."

Ben smiled, "Alrighty then, well you two run along now." He looked at the time, "Be home by 10:30, and call if the movie runs late."

Megan kissed his cheek, "Alright Bye dad!" Manic said his goodbyes and started to walk to the door. Manic opened the door for her and closed it after she got into his car.

"Your family seems very nice." He said getting in and starting the car.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "They aren't around you don't have to lie."

He chuckled, "No really i'm serious. But to be honest your dad kind of scares me."

She smiled, "Don't worry. He's a really big teddy bear."

He rolled his eyes and smiled back at her, "A big bear is right. I don't know about any teddy." She smiled and laughed, "So what's with Sonic?"

Megan shook her head, "I don't know. He's just been mad about everything I do lately."

Manic glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "What have you done?"

She smiled, "It's not what you're thinking.."

He chuckled, "Alright it's not sex, drugs, or drinking, then what is it?"

"Let's see, I got my belly button pierced.." He raised his eyebrow at this and smirked, "um...he doesn't like that i'm talking to you, he hates my clothes unless it's really girly and feminine, and he says the music I listen too is stupid and 'devil worshiping'." She said sighing.

"A few comment's and questions." Megan nodded at him to continue, "First I find naval piercings sexy and hot." The blonde blushed, "Second you look beautiful in any kind of syle," She blushed brighter, "And third what kind of music do you listen too?"

"I listen to anything pretty much, but he's mostly talking about the rock/metal genres." She said shaking her head.

Manic grinned, "You listen to rock and metal? Atta girl, what bands?"

"Escape The Fate, Atreyu, Asking Alexandria, Falling In Reverse, Metallica, Slipknot, Five Finger Death Punch, Evanescence... Stuff like that." She said smiling, "Do you like any of them?"

He pushed a button on the radio and 'Escape the Fate' blasted through, "I love em all."

She noticed a pile of CD's in the floor and started to look through them, "Do you mind if I borrow a few of these? I want to put them on my Ipod."

He softly nodded through his rocking out, letting her know she could. She picked a few out and put them in a separate pile. The CD that Manic had playing changed to "Ass Like That" by Eminem. "You listen to rap too?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes. I do listen to stuff other than those bands."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "It was just a question, but cool. I love Eminem."

"I do too. He's the shit. I listen to ever type of music pretty much, except for country." He said sticking his tongue out.

Megan nodded, "Yeah I listen to certain country artists, but I normally stay away from it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? I figured you would be a big country fanatic."

"No way! Why does everyone think that?" She asked throwing her arms in the air.

Manic laughed and stroked her thigh, "Calm down babe. It's probably because you're so sweet and innocent, and you even have a little country twang to go with it."

She laughed and softly blushed at his touch, "I can't help it! I was born and raised in the south!" She paused, "Why do you think I look sweet and innocent?"

He rolled his eyes at her stupid question and chuckled, "You're quiet and shy, you don't have any piercings other than your naval, you don't dress like a whore, you never say anything perverted, and you just have that cute look about you."

"I am too perverted. You wouldn't believe half the stuff Rouge and I talk about." The blonde said smiling, "And I have three ear piercings, and I want more." She sadi pulling her head back to show a regular ear piercing, a second lobe piercing, and one cartilage.

"Ear lobes don't count." He said chuckling, "This does." He said sticking out his tongue to show a small ball, "I did it myself, just like my ears." He said proudly.

She got closer and looked at his tongue, "Oh wow. Did it hurt?"

He chuckled and licked her nose making her blush cherry, "Nope. Not at all. I can pierce yours too if you like."

She furiously shook her head, "Nuhuh. I don't want you stabbing a needle through my tongue."

He playfully pouted and turned his head to look hurt, "You don't trust me."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I trust you perfectly fine."

"Then can I pierce your eyebrow?" He asked grinning again. Megan shook her head, "How about lip?" Another no, "You said you wanted other earrings. Can I pierce those?"

She pursed her lips and thought about it, "Maybe."

"Yes!" Manic said punching the air.

The blonde hedgehog smiled at him and noticed him pull into the movie's parking lot, "What movie are we watchin'?"

"I was thinking Spider Man." He said getting out and walking over to open her door.

She smiled and thanked him, "Oh! Cool. I love Spider Man!"

He grinned, "Then let's go." They walked inside and Megan started to pull out her money, but Manic stopped her, "I'm paying."

She looked up at him, "But..."

He shook his head and payed anyways, "Don't you know how dates work silly girl? The guy pays." He said chuckling.

She blushed, "Yeah yeah. I know."

He smiled, "Want popcorn?"

"Doesn't matter." Megan said shrugging.

"Don't worry I don't need popcorn to hold your hand." He said winking making her blush and smile, "But i'll get some anyways."

He quickly bough some Popcorn, a drink, and some Sour Patch Kids candy, then led Megan into the theater and to the middle top seats. He sat down, put the food and drinks down, and when Megan tried to sit he pulled her into his lap. She blushed and bashfully looked up at him. Even sitting in his lap she only came to his neck.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "You are very short, M'dear."

She smiled, and nuzzled her head under his chin, "Shuddup. I can't help it, and you being super tall doesn't help."

He smiled and kissed her head, "Well I can't help that either." Manic lifted an arm rest, sat Megan in the seat beside him, and grabbed her hand. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder while the movie started.

_**AFTER THE MOVIE :D**_

Manic drove Megan home and stopped in front of her house around 10:15, "Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had fun."

He smiled, "Anytime. So did I. We should go on another date." He said smirking.

Megan blushed at the word, 'date' again, "Yeah we should."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Megan."

"Goodnight." She said blushing and getting out. She walked up to her front door and walked in to see Sonic sitting in the living room waiting on her.

"Did he just kiss you? On the first date?" He asked sternly walked over to his litter sister.

Megan rolled her eyes and sighed, "It was just my cheek Sonic. Calm down."

He crossed his arms, "I don't like him touching you." He softly sniffed the air, "You smell like him. Why?"

"I've been in his car with him, and I sat next to him at the movies obviously. Why wouldn't I smell like him?"

He rolled his eyes and went upstairs, "I don't like him." He muttered before slamming Silver and his door. Megan sighed and went to her parents room to let them know she was home, took a shower, then went to upload the CD's onto her Ipod. She picked up the 'Bullet For My Valentine' case and opened it to find a different Cd labeled, 'Crimson Envy Demo.'

'Crimson Envy?' She thought to herself, 'Is that Manic's band?' She grabbed her phone and texted Cherish to find out that it was, but they were trying to pick out a different name.

Megan popped the CD into her laptop and found cover's of songs she knew, and a few that she didn't. She smiled they were really good. The last song started to play and Megan laughed at the name of it. Of course Shadow would sing a song about him and name it, "All Hail Shadow." She smiled and shut her laptop, then curled up into her bed for a long rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan's laugh rang out and she started to run from Sonic, "Silver!" She called out throwing the football with a perfect spiral towards him.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Silver yelled throwing the ball down and doing a stupid dance. Megan cheered and ran over to her albino brother and high-fived him.

Sonic shook his head, "It's not fair! It's two against one."

Megan smiled at him, "Fine. Me and you against Sil."

"I don't need a teammate!" Sonic said crossing his arms.

His sister looked at him like he was mental, "but...you just said..."

He interrupted with laughter, "Just kidding. Now let's beat Silver."

Megan grinned and stood behind Sonic and waited for him to hike the ball to her. Silver stood in front of them and smirked. He knew all of Megan's techniques. Didn't he? Sonic handed Megan the ball, who stepped into Sonic's hands and was tossed over Silver's head. She gracefully landed on her feet and ran, "TOUCHDOWN! IN YO' FACE SILVER!"

Sonic and laughed and threw the small hedgehog over his shoulder laughing, "Woohoo! We win!" He moved her to where she was sitting on his shoulders.

Silver crossed his arms and shook his head, "Ya'llr idiots."

Megan grinned, still on Sonic's shoulders, "You're just mad you thought you knew all my tricks, but you don't!"

Silver shook his head again and smirked, "I bet you couldn't take me head on without Sonic."

Sonic grabbed her thighs and pulled her off his shoulder's sitting on the ground. Megan smirked back and walked up to Silver poking his chest, "I could so do it." Silver smirked and put the football in between him and his sister. They were about to go, be for she said, "Wait." The ground was soft and she stuck her finger into the thick mud and gave herself football war stripes under her eyes, "Now I'm ready."

Silver rolled his eyes, and Sonic yelled, "GO!" Megan instantly grabbed the ball and dodged Silver's grasp. Silver ran behind her.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her over his shoulder making her squeal, then ran to the other side of the yard, "I WIN!" Silver yelled proudly while jumping.

Megan squealed, "SILVER! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY BOOBS!"

"What boobs?" Sonic and Silver asked laughing.

Megan glared at them, "Shut up." and then started to kick and punch Silver, "PUT ME DOWN LARD FACE!" He laughed and purposely started to bounce her again, "Si-i-il-v-er-r." She stuttered out through the bounces.

He smiled and turned when they heard a car pull up, "Is mom home?" Megan asked not being able to see from Silver's arms.

Sonic softly snarled, "No."

Megan gasped and wriggled out of Silver's arms, "Manic? I'm not ready! He's super early!" She said panicked.

Manic got out of his car and walked over to the three siblings while wearing a "Three Days Grace" Tee-shirt, "Hey guys."

Silver nodded towards him, "Sup?"

Sonic just grumbled a small, "Hi."

Megan smiled brightly, "Hey Manic."

He smiled back and kissed her lips, "Hello beautiful." Yes, they have already shared their first kiss, and are now officially dating!

**_~Flashback to around a month ago~_**

_It had been alittle over a month since their first date and Manic had asked Megan to go out again for their fifth date. Of course she agreed and that Friday you would find that hedgie couple at the skating rink._

_ Megan slipped on her skates and stood up. Manic took longer, but stood up and grabbed Megan's hand to pull her out into the rink. He smiled down at her and they rolled around the rink multiple times hand in hand, until a few jerks decided to come and speed out in front of them. Making Megan lose her balance. She squeaked and fell backwards pulling Manic down on top of her, "You alright?" _

_"Y-yeah." She blushed bright red and started up into his icy blue eyes, while he intensely stared into her deep blue eyes, his cheeks also flushed a slight shade of pink. He stared down at her and his eyes flickered to her soft lips that were open slightly. He slowly leaned down until they could feel each other's breath. If only Megan would lift up a little further, but she couldn't she was too afraid._

_Manic, noticing her hesitance, started to pull away, only to have Megan softly whimper, and let her ears droop. He smiled down at her and captured her lips as his own, while both sets of blue eyes slid shut. _

_**~End Of This Short Flashback~**_

Megan blushed slightly while Sonic growled, "You're early. I haven't gotten ready yet."

Manic smirked, "You should just go like that. I'm loving the war paint." Megan smiled up at him, "But i'm early because I wasn't sure if he had enough time to go eat before the concert, and I also couldn't wait to see that gorgeous face of yours."

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready." She pronounced it like "shaer" making all the boys laugh. She pouted, "Shut up." She picked up the football and chucked it at Sonic's head. He laughed and playfully growled making her try to run inside. She failed and was pinned to the ground by her blue older brother. She smirked and slung her weight over making their positions switch.

Megan grinned in triumph and pinned his hands above his head, "What now tough guy?" Sonic just smirked up at her and she was eloped in a blue aurora and started to float through the air, "SILVER!" She squealed, 'You guys suck! Not fair!" Silver smiled and got her closer to the ground and dropped her with a Umph."

She glared at him and punched his shoulder, "Needledick."

He just smirked knowing she was wrong, "Though you were taking a "shaer" loose lips."

She smiled also knowing he was wrong, "I'm going right now, thank you." She left the three men and ran upstairs and hopping in the shower. She rinsed off all the mud and sweat, then got out and quickly dried off.

She wrapped the towel and sprinted down the hall to her room. She picked out some faded ripped jeans, slipped on some Vans sneakers, and a "Avenged Sevenfold" tee-shirt.

Yes. That's who they were going to see and boy was she excited! Black Veil Brides were opening, Three Days Grace was also playing with Avenged Sevenfold. Megan could hardly contain her excitement. She put on a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara, dried her quills and straightened them, then walked downstairs.

Manic and Sonic were arm wrestling and glaring at each other, while Silver was ignoring them and watching TV. Megan walked into the room unnoticed. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside Silver. Sonic slammed Manic's hand down on the table and jumped up cheering. Megan laughed and smiled at her brother.

Manic just shook his head and stood up, but smiled, "Ready to go?"

Before Megan could say yes Sonic bounced up again and threw an arm around her shoulder, "Sorry. She doesn't go out with losers."

Megan rolled her eyes and pushed him off, "Shuddup Sonic." She smiled at Manic, "Yeah let's go." She linked her arm to his, "Bye Sonic, Silver."

Manic led her to his car and opened the door for her. She slid in and he shut the door. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. Manic smirked, "So how was your 'shaer?"

Megan's eyes narrowed and she pouted, "Shut up." He raised his eye brow and kept that sexy smirk on his face, "My SHOWER was good." She mumbled thickly pronouncing the word.

He chuckled, "I like the way you say it, it's cute."

She smiled and softly blushed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said pulling into Kobe's parking lot.

Her eyes brightened, "Oooh! I love this place!"

He chuckled and opened her door, "I know, so do I." They got seated and ordered their food and drinks then started to talk while they waited for the chef to come out and make their food, "So I have to say, your pretty strong for such a tiny girl."

She smiled and laughed, "Courtesy of having two sporty older brothers."

He chuckled, "Do you fight alot?"

She paused, "Um..Well Sonic is just really protective and likes argue and fight with me, but Silver just likes to joke around and tease me with his ESP, so yeah we do fight, but most of the time it's just joking around."

He nodded, "You three seem really close."

Megan smiled, "Yeah were pretty close. Sonic's more of a tough love, but he means good." Their food was made and they quickly ate it, paid, and then left for the concert.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left early." He muttered passing the closed parking lot, "Now were too early."

"We still have almost an hour till the parking lot opens." Megan pointed out.

He nodded, "Well theres a small park we can sit at for a while." He parked the car and smiled at Megan. He leaned over and kissed her, "This just means we have more alone time." He whispered against her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_"He leaned over and kissed her, "This just means we have more alone time." He whispered against her lips."_

* * *

Megan blushed brightly and kissed him back. While kissing her Manic leaned her seat back and licked her bottom lip. Her eyes shot open, but slid shut while her mouth gently opened up. Their tongues softly touched and sent shivers up Megan's spine. Manic's flavor was like no other. It was a bold tangy flavor, with a sweet tweak to it, and this made it oh so addicting.

Megan on the other hand was almost as indescribable, it was sweet like white chocolate, but also had almost a sour apple taste. Like Sour Patch Kids, only 100 times better, and Manic wanted so much more of it. He roughly pinned her to the seat and kissed back even harder running his tongue all inside her mouth, making her shiver and moan with delight.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even closer making her feel a large bulge between her legs. 'Was that for her?' She wondered. Did he really feel that strong for her? After only three months? He couldn't...but oh how much he did. They were both running short of air and neither of them wanted to stop.

Manic softly nibbled on her bottom lip before softly pulling away. Both sets of blue eyes were shining brightly, and Megan slid her legs off his waist. Manic slid his hands away from her pinned wrists, and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Megan smiled up at him and stroked his face making him smile brightly. His smile softly faded when he noticed her swollen lips. He gently stroked them with his thumb and furrowed his brow, "I'm so sorry Megs. Does it hurt?"

She giggled and ran her hands through his quills, "No sweetie. They're perfectly fine." He smiled and closed his eyes, purring at her touch. She grinned at the wonderful sound and continued her actions, "Why Manic, I didn't think big tough guys like you purred." She said laughing and kissing his nose.

He smirked and opened one eye, "I only do for you, my dear." Megan softly leaned up and captured his lips once more before he climbed back into the driver's seat and turned up the radio, "Do you drive a lot?"

"Um sometimes. I'm kind of a nervous driver..I second guess which ways to go and confuse myself and panic." She said sheepishly, "But I think that's because if I drive with my dad he goes "Are we there yet? I gotta pee. I don't wanna go! Can we eat? Where are we going?" Just to annoy me, and my mom is more nervous than me and flips out about EVERYTHING."

Manic chuckled, "Would you like to try with me?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously?" He nodded. Megan softly bit her lip, but smiled, "Alright."

"Just don't get pulled over because we'll get arrested..." He said getting out.

She rolled her eyes, "Well that's reassuring." She got into the driver's seat and fixed the seat, then started the car. She started to backout of the parking spot and pulled onto the road. "Can you turn up the radio? It helps me stay focused."

He nodded and turned it up. Megan started to softly sing, "Left." Manic said softly, making Megan turn left, 'Take a right, then turn in here." Megan did as he said and parked the car, "See? You did good!" He said smiling.

Megan smiled back, "Thanks Manic. It's alot easier without yelling and stuff." He smiled and got out. Megan followed and he walked over to stand beside her. He held her hand and led her to the building where the concert was being held. He handed the guy thier tickets and led her inside, and she squealed, "Were in the mob?!"

He grinned, "Of course. I get only the best for my girl."

Megan blushed brightly, "Manic..." She softly whined. He chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Get a room." They heard a sweet voice say.

Megan looked up to see a blonde hedgehog with blonde quills and black tips. She stared at her golden eyes, "HEY! You're in my language class!" She finally exclaimed.

The other female grinned and rolled her eyes, "Naw really?"

"Stormy! no...moon...no Star...Umm..." She stuttered trying to remember her name.

"Sunny..."

"No...that's not righ..SUNNY! Yeah that's it!" She said proudly.

Sunny rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. How've ya been Mergan?"

Megan grinned, "Megan."

"What?"

"Megan, not Mergan." She said smiling that she wasn't the only to forget names.

Sunny waved off her comment, "That's what I said, anyways answer the question."

"I've been good Sunshine, and you?"

Sunny rolled her eyes at the name and smiled, "Oh i've been good, ya know. Getting laid, smoking weed, getting laid sommore, getting drunk, beating the shit out of people all that good stuff." She said sarcastically.

Megan laughed, "Man Sunny, you've just got it all."

She smield back, "That's right doll. Everything but a man of my own."

Manic looked at her confused, "You just said you got laid."

She rolled her eyes, "It was a joke, and besides I could've hired a man whore to do me." Manic raised his arms defesivly and Megan laughed at her comment. A guy and girl waved to Sunny, "See you guys later. I gotta go be a third wheel for my cousin and his girlfriend." She said rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up in exasperation. She started to walk off then waved, "Me and you should totes hang out!"

Megan grinned and agreed, "Alright! See ya Sunny."


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a few weeks after the concert :) I know I keep skipping a lot of days xD **_  
"He's hot..."

"What?" Megan asked softly laughing.

"You heard me!" Another voice rang out.

"He's gotta girlfriend..and he's my brother.." Megan said looking at her friend.

Sunny shrugged, "Screw his girlfriend, and so what? That'll make us sisters!"

Megan laughed, "I guess it would, but I don't see anything happening to Amy for a while."

The blonde hedgehog cracked her knuckles, "I can fix that."

Megan grinned and laughed again, "Please do. I don't like her skanky ass." Both blondes were sitting on Megan's bed. Sunny was wearing an off the shoulder black and faded Beatles shirt that goes to her belly button, ripped jean short shorts with fish net tights under them, finger less fish net gloves, black converse and a few rings. Megan loved her style. She also realized that her eyes weren't just golden, they were more of a silvery gold, and they were gorgeous.

She snapped in front of Megan's face, "Hey Mergan. Whatcha staring at me for? I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't need to go lesbian for me. I don't go that way anyways." She said grinning.

Megan snapped out of it and smiled, "But Sunshine! You don't know what you're missing out on! Guys are good, yes, but girls? They are great!" She said winking.

Sunny grinned, "Oh really now? You're no Sonic, but I think you'll do mighty fine." She said playfully pouncing on Megan making her squeal, "Oooh looks like I picked a screamer! I like that."

Megan was now cracking up, "Get offa me ya weirdo! I'm not ready for this stuff!"

Sunny licked her lips and sat up, "Just gimme a call when you are baby." She said winking.

Megan rolled her eyes and smiled brightly, "Oh don't worry, you'll be the first person I call."

"No! The first person you should call would be Manic!" Sunny exclaimed getting serious, scratch the serious, "And THEN call me and tell me the size, and how good he was."

Megan blushed, "I don't think that will happen for a while..."

Sunny rolled her eyes, "Well maybe, but when it does, and if I know Manic it will, you had better call me and give me details!"

Megan sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll call you and you can come over and I'll give you all the details from how we got naked, to how we both ended."

The lighter blonde grinned, "Good, but i'll text you later. I'm gonna go so you can get ready for your super heroes movie date. I just wanted to come over and show off my car."

Megan rolled her eyes and smiled, "You mean to rub it in my face that you got your license way before me?"

Sunny winked and walked out of her room, "Exactly, Bye Mergan!"

"Bye Sunshine!"

Megan grinned and looked at her clothes, comfy sweats, a sports bra, and an Avengers hoodie. Oh! And of course neon fluffy socks! I mean what else is she suppose to wear to a movie night in her house? Her hair was curly and all she had on was mascara. She shrugged and went downstairs to start pulling out movies, until the doorbell rang, then someone knocked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, only one person used the doorbell and knocked, "Rougey!" Megan stopped and cocked her head, "And Knuckles?"

The red echidna nodded, "Sup?"

"MEGGY!" Rogue yelled hugging me tight, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Megan grinned, "I know! Since yesterday!"

Sonic walked in, "Gross who let the bat in?"

Rouge smirked and ran over to Sonic and hugged him, "Sonic! You know you missed me since yesterday!"

Sonic let off a fake squeal, "Eeee! Bat coodies! I'm gonna die!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and let go, "Very mature." Then she saw Silver, "Silver will admit he missed me!" Silver's eyes widened when he saw her and he turned around and walked back upstairs, followed by Sonic, "Oh I can just feel the love you guys."

Megan smiled, "What brings you here Rouge?"

"Well ya know I was just DRIVING around the neighborhood to DRIVE and pick up Knuckles, when suddenly I realized hey! Megan lives out here! So I should DRIVE and visit!" She said grinning.

Megan gave her an annoyed expression, "First Sunny and now you. Thanks you guys. You love me."

Rouge looked confused, "What?"

"You and Sunny both drove to my house, just to show off your driver's licence because I can't get mine until May." She explained.

Rouge pretended to look hurt, "Why Megan why on Mobius would you think that?"

Megan gave her a 'duh' expression, "Why else would you go pick up Knuckles when he has a car, and he doesn't even live in my neighborhood dingbat!" Then she paused, "And I don't even live in a neighborhood! I live out in the middle of no where!"

Rouge laughed and grinned, "Fine you caught me. I was gonna be mature about this but...HAHA! I GOT MY LICENSE AND YOU DON'T!" She said jumping around and pointing her finger at Megan.

The hedgehog glared and gently bit down on her finger, "Shup." She said trying to say "shut up" with Rouge's finger in her mouth.

Rouge pulled her finger away, "Gross. I hope I don't get rabies."

"I don't have rabies." Megan said rolling her eyes.

There was another knock at the door and Megan opened it to find Manic. He looked at Rouge and Knuckles and smiled, "I didn't know we were doing a double date."

Rouge smiled at him, "Were not. I just came but to brag to Megan that I now have my license and she doesn't!"

Megan glared at her friend, "It's not funny. I can't help it my birthday isn't until May!"

Rouge just smiled and hugged her, "I know hon, but Knuckie and I are gonna go. See you two lovebirds later!"

Megan hugged her back, "Alright, bye you two!"

Manic shut the door behind them and hugged Megan, "Hello love."

Megan hugged him back, "Hi sweetie."

He gently lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips, then pulled away smiling, "You look beautiful."

Megan smiled up at him, "Thanks, and you look very handsome." He said thank you and Megan led him over to the movies, "I got Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk."

Manic smiled, "And I brought Iron Man 2, Avengers, Spiderman, and Batman." He paused, "But I think we should watch all the Avengers, then do the other two."

Megan nodded, "Ok. Fine with me. I'm gonna go make popcorn. You can set up the movie." He pecked her lips and she went to the kitchen. She put her headphones in and put the popcorn in the microwave. She was listening to "Fever" by Bullet For My Valentine, and softly started to sing it.

_It's hot as hell in here_  
_Everybody wants to lose control_  
_The music's turned up loud_  
_The lights, we'll turn them low_

_Wound up like a hurricane_  
_And my head's about to explode_  
_Can't wait to self destruct_  
_Can't wait to let it go_

_Whoa, she hits the stage_  
_Whoa, she makes me crave_  
_So come and get my money_  
_Whoa_

_I can feel your fever taking over_  
_Can you see your fever taking over me?_  
_I can feel your fever taking over_  
_Got a dirty feeling that you're the remedy_  
_Whoa, come on_

She paused a moment to check on the popcorn then started again where it left off, when she grabbed two bottles of Coke from the fridge.

_Push hard to breaking point_  
_And I'm ready to overload_  
_No limits and no regrets_  
_It's time to sell my soul_

_Whoa, you're all I want_  
_Whoa, you're all I need_  
_So come and take my money_  
_Whoa_

_I can feel your fever taking over_  
_Can you see your fever taking over me?_  
_I can feel your fever taking over_  
_Got a dirty feeling that you're the remedy_  
_That you're the remedy_

Manic walked in a grinned at the song and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump. Then he sang the next part seductively in her ear.

_Come here, you naughty girl_  
_You're such a tease_  
_You look so beautiful_  
_Down on your knees_

_Keep on those high heel shoes_  
_Rip off all your clothes_  
_You smell so fucking good_  
_It makes me lose control_

Megan blushed brightly especially when he stopped singing and started to kiss on her neck and his hands started to trail down into the waist of her pants. She softly gasped when he licked her neck down to her collar bone, "M-manic.." She softly moaned his name, making him grin and move his hands lower. They both heard footsteps on the stairs and Megan whined when Manic's hands left her body.

Manic pecked her cheek and walked back into the living room. Megan poured the popcorn into a bowl and carried that and the drinks into the living room. Silver was sitting on the recliner, Manic was sitting on the edge of the couch, and Sonic was sitting beside him so Megan couldn't. She sat the food and drinks in the floor and laid across Sonic and Manic. Placing her head in Manic's lap. He chuckled and softly stroked her head.

Sonic shook his head and scooted over. He would much rather he sit beside Manic then lay on him. Megan smiled and sat up and curled up beside Manic. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and he laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled a blanket over them and laid his head on Megan's.

Silver flipped off the lights and grabbed one of the coke bottles, Sonic grabbed the popcorn and other coke, and Manic pressed play on the movie. Megan rolled her eyes at her brother for stealing Manic and her snacks. Manic just smiled and pecked her nose. Not long after "Captain America" started Manic's other hand started to stroke her thigh making her purr softly.

He smirked at her reaction and his hand moved higher, then started to slide down her pants again. She looked up at him with a strange look and quickly looked at her brothers. Manic made a soft shushing sound and smiling gently at her while his hand started to caress her lower regions.

It was making it difficult to watch the movie, so Megan followed Manic's lead and did the same thing to his man area with one of her hands, making him shiver. They both glanced at her brothers and smiled brightly at their clueless behavior to the couples actions.

_**Kinda a weird way to end it but I liked how this chapter turned out :) my updates are gonna be a little slow, but that's only because I am leaving for the beach Saturday, so this will probably be my last chapter until next weekend :( Thanks for reading! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Common babe. Just one. I promise it's not that scary."

"I don't know..." Megan looked over at Manic, "Well I guess we can watch one.." The hedgehog couple had watched all of the super hero movies and now Manic wanted Megan to watch one scary movie before he leaves. The only problem? Megan is terrified of scary movies.

He smiled and put one in, then nuzzled her neck, "It's alright beautiful. I promise nothing is going to get you."

Megan giggled and nuzzled the top of his head back, "Fine, but when it does I blame you." The movie started and Megan immediately hid her face in his chest. Manic just smiled and held her close to him. She kept peeking, but would whimper and hide her face again. He grabbed her chin with his hand and tried to pull her face up, but she refused, "No. I'm not watching it."

Manic chuckled, "I know. I'm not going to make you." She peeked out and looked up at him. He softly grabbed her chin with his thumb and pointer finger and brought her lips up to meet his. She instantly relaxed and placed her hands on his chest. Manic kept her chin in his hand while his free hand rubbed over her small curves and held her hip.

Megan softly shivered and was now glad Silver and Sonic got tired of watching movies. She felt his tongue slide over her bottom lip, she immediately parted her lips, and met Manic's tongue with hers. They fought and touched, until Manic pinned the blonde's down to the bottom of her mouth. He softly smirked in triumph and searched her wet cavern gleefully savoring her taste.

Manic ran his tongue over her teeth and small fangs, then moved farther back and grinned when he heard a muffled moan. Megan's hands came up around his neck and she ran her fingers through his quills before tangling her hands in them. Manic softly purred and cupped her face in his hands before grabbing her hips and pulling her even closer to him.

"Ahem." Both heads whipped to the stairs and saw Sonic standing at the bottom crossing his arms and glaring daggers. Megan blushed and removed her hands from Manic's quills as he lifted her back into sitting position. When did she lay down? She wondered to herself, but realized Manic must have pinned her down during their kiss. This made her blush even more. It must look very bad on their part if you were standing in Sonic's shoes right now, "Out." Sonic said firmly while glaring at Manic.

Manic raised an eyebrow, but stood up. Megan also stood and helped him put all of his movies together, then walked him to the door. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. He smiled and kissed her nose, "I'll see you later beautiful." Megan smiled and shut the door behind him as he walked to his car.

She turned around and jumped back when she noticed Sonic had moved from the stairs and was now practically pinning her to the door with his muscular body. Her blue eyes were locked with furious forest green ones. Megan bit her lip and looked down at the ground, "It's not..."

"Not what it looks like? I'm sure." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"We weren't going to do anything!" She protested, finally looking up at her brother.

He rolled his eyes, "So he had you pinned down, in an empty room, with a loud movie playing, and was sucking your face off, and that's all that was going to happen, right?"

Megan opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. It did look pretty bad, "But mom and dad were in the room right down the hall. I wouldn't do anything, especially not with them that close."

"So you would've done it? You're lucky I caught you and not mom or dad, and you're also lucky I don't tell them."

"It's not like you don't do plenty of stuff worse than that to Amy while they are home, and while Silver's in the room!" She argued back.

Sonic's face dropped, "That's different...and not anymore. We...ah..broke up."

Megan frowned, "I'm sorry..." She really was. even if she didn't like the pink annoyance, she still made her brother happy, "Wanna talk about it?" He shook his head and started to walk upstairs, "Please? It'll make you feel better."

"No. I'm gong to bed. And you should too." Megan started to follow him upstairs, "But take a shower first. You smell like that green thing."

Megan rolled her eyes, but softly smiled and smelled her shirt, she did smell like Manic. She sighed and took a quick shower, then changed. She laid on her bed, but kept thinking back to the movie. She softly whimpered and shut her eyes, she heard a creaking sound and jumped up looking around. Megan quickly jumped up and ran to Silver and Sonic's room. Silver looked peaceful, but Sonic on the other hand was still part ways awake.

"Sonic." Megan said shaking his shoulder.

He just grunted and rolled over, "what."

She climbed over him and nuzzled into his back, "I'm sleeping with you."

"Nooo. Get offa my bed." He muttered sleepily.

Megan whimpered and moved closer, "No."

"Yes. You shouldn't have watched that movie when you know you would get freaked out."

"I'll leave after you tell me what happened with Amy." Megan said.

"No." He said rolling over to face her.

She gave a puppy dog face, "Please? I just wanna help." He mumbled something into the pillow, "Huh?"

"She's...pregnant."

Megan's mouth dropped, "And you dumped her? Sonic. She's gonna need you!"

He shook his head, "It's not mine, and she dumped me. She told me and I thought it was mine, but then I realized she was too far along for it to be mine. She's already more than a month, and we haven't done anything in longer than two. So she finally came clean and said it wasn't mine. She said sorry, told me it was over, and left. Just like that."

His sister shook her head, "I always knew she was a whore.." She muttered to herself, but then saw the pained look on Sonic's face. She softly hugged him, "I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."

He hugged her back and sighed, "Yeah. I was going to give her a promise ring that day too."

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you and your my favorite brother." Megan said smiling up at him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah yeah love you too, now get out of my bed." He picked her up and put her on the ground, then rolled over and tried to sleep. She scoffed, and crossed her arms, then slowly slid into Silver's bed. She smiled and snuggled into his pillow.

She was starting to relax, before she felt her body leave the bed. She growled and pouted when she realized Silver was using his ESP, "Common share! I let you sleep in my bed."

Silver shrugged and yawned, "Yeah but Sonic's your favorite brother, not me so whatever." He said smirking and turning over.

Megan 'humphed' and pounced on Silver's bed, wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his back, "I love you Silver. Please let me sleep in your bed. I don't want the boogeyman to get me! I lied! You're my favorite brother." she whispered the last part in his ear so Sonic wouldn't hear.

Silver rolled his eyes and smiled, "You didn't even watch the boogeyman Megan, and fine. Just stay on your side." He said pushing her to the other side of the bed. She smiled, but slowly scooter closer until you was curled up against Silver's back again, "That's not your side." He mumbled into the pillow, with a slight laugh.

"It is now." She answered before yawning and shutting her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Megan stood up from the couch and slowly walked over to answer the door, and was greeted by a tall green hedgehog holding two large arrangement of flowers. Manic smiled down at her, "Hello my dear. These are for you." He said handing her one of the bouquets containing peach roses with pink tips, white roses, yellow daisies, and purple irises.

The blonde grinned brightly and buried her nose into the flowers and inhaled their scent, "They're so beautiful! I love them!" She kissed his cheek and nuzzled under his chin.

He chuckled and kissed her head, "I thought you would." Manic gently grabbed her chin and kissed her lips making her flush pink. He smiled and pulled away, "Is your mother home?"

Before she could answer, or question her mom walked into the room, "I am. It's good to see you Manic." She said smiling and giving him a motherly hug. He hugged her back and handed her the other bouquet when she pulled away, "Why thank you dear! They are lovely!" She said smelling a large yellow rose in the center, "What's the occasion?"

Manic laughed, "There's two actually. First off, my beautiful sweet hedgehog," He started off looking at Megan, "As you know prom is coming up."

Megan nodded and softly smiled, "Yes, it is."

"And I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of going with me and being my date." He said stepping closer and taking her small hand in his two large ones.

Megan blushed and smiled brightly, "I would love too!" She grinned up at him, "But I suck at dancing."

Renee, her mom, laughed, "You've got that right."

Megan softly pouted at her mom, while Manic chucked, "That's fine with me as long as you come."

The blonde went back to smiling, "Of course i'll go."

Manic kissed her head and smiled "Wonderful." He turned back to Renee, "And the second occasion would be your birthday." She furrowed her brow and started to say something, but he explained, "I know it's not until next week, but my family and I are taking a small vacation and I wanted to give you something before I leave."

The older hedgehog smiled, "Well that was very thoughtful, but you didn't have to get me anything."

Manic waved her comment off and smiled, "It was nothing, and yes I did, and a woman with your beauty should feel special on her day of birth."

Megan's mom smiled and looked at her daughter, "I like this one. He's a keeper." She whispered even though Manic could hear.

Manic chuckled and Megan rolled her eyes and smiled hugging Manic tightly, "I know he is."

"Ready to go?"

Megan looked up smiling, "Yes." She handed her mom her flowers and pecked her cheek before Manic grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. He was taking her to see 'Bourne Legacy.' They walked in and Manic, of course, paid. They decided not to get food and went to the top middle of the movie. Manic pulled her into his lap and nuzzled the top of her head.

Manic leaned in to kiss her soft lips before a gruff voice stopped him, "Hey man!" He looked at Megan and grinned, "And Megan? Wow Manic this has to be you longest relationship since like..ever!"

Manic rolled his eyes, "Hello Vector."

Megan let off a small, "Hi."

Vector climbed over the rows of seats and plopped down beside the couple, "I mean seriously man! It's always a fuck and dump with you! You're loosing your touch."

Manic let off a small growl making the small girl in his lap shiver, "Beat it Vector." Megan furrowed her eye brows, was he doing the same thing to her? No, no. Of course not. He cared to much. Didn't he? All the thoughts and doubts were running through her head. She squeezed her eyes together and tried to stop thinking about it. It was giving her a headache.

"I'm serious dude! Shut up! Megan's a lot more special than that." He said stroking her cheek making her smile softly. "I would never do that to hurt her! I've changed and I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Vector stood up and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going. See ya." He coughed the word whore and winked at Megan.

She jumped up furious, "What the hell did you just say?"

Vector chuckled and stroked her cheek with a claw, she slapped his hand away "Ooh feisty." He growled sexually." I wasn't talking about you princess. I was talking about your so called boyfriend, but how about we..." Before he could finish her fist connected to his large snout making him yelp in pain and fall over the row of seats that were behind him.

"Fucking dick." She growled before storming out of the theater. Vector was holding his bleeding snout and looked up at Manic who shrugged and ran off to find Megan. She was walking out the doors and Manic softly grabbed her arm, making her turn around. Her muzzle was bright red with anger and Manic softly pulled her into a hug, "I can't believe he called you that." She said still growling.

Manic raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "That's why your mad?" She nodded into his chest, "Why? He calls me stuff like that all the time."

"I don't care. He was being rude to you and I didn't like it." Megan said looking up into his icy blue eyes.

He softly smiled and stroked her cheek. Megan smiled back and nuzzled into his hand. Her eyes dropped to the floor, "Is it true..what he said?"

Manic lifted her head and cupped her face, "Yes. It was, but I was serious when I said you were different than that." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, "I would never do that to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said softly kissing her lips. "Because I love you." He whispered against her lips.

Megan's eyes popped open and she softly pulled away, "R-really?" Manic nodded and she smiled brightly, "I love you too." He grinned and captured her lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

"No."

"Why not?! It's cute!"

"Are you blind? It looks like someone just puked up a wad of feathers."

Sunny rolled her golden silvery eyes and put the dress away, "Fine." Megan laughed and looked through another rack of prom dresses, "What about this one?" The light blonde hedgehog smiled and held up a beautiful deep blue mermaid dress, with sequins sparkling from the waist up to her heart shaped breast line.

"Ooh! That one is beautiful!" Megan squealed out, "I'll try it on in a little bit." She placed it over her arm and continued to look. It didn't take long for the two girls to pick out seven or eight different dresses. Megan laughed and carried them all to the dressing room.

She came out in a very light green dress, with a large darker green sash around her waist. At the bottom were dark green swirls and small flowers around the dress. It was strapless and slightly flared out at her waist. Then it flowed gracefully down to her feet, or past her feet.

Sunny pursed her lips and moved her finger in a circle telling her to turn. Megan obeyed her and spun in a slow circle holding up the too long dress, "Hmm..cute, but i'm not sure if it's you. Try on another one."

"I agree." Megan smiled at the other voice and turned to see Cherish.

"Hey! You Made it."

Cherish smiled brightly and hugged both blondes, "I told you I was! Now go try on some other stuff!" Megan nodded and walked back into the dressing room. In a few minutes she walked back out in a totally different dress. This one was dark purple with black and silver designs coming from the waist and going down to the feet. The top was frilly and the waist contained silver stones around it. It flared out from the hips into a large poofy bottom.

"Ooohh. This one looks promising." Cherish said looking Megan over as she turned.

Sunny laughed, "Your just saying that cause it's your colors."

"Nuhuh! It's just pretty on her!" The black and purple hedgehog argued back.

"I'm just jokin' girl, but you are right. This one is gorgeous." She said looking over at Megan smiling.

"I like it! But I don't know if I want it to be poofy since this is my first prom..." Megan answered looking down at herself.

Sunny pursed her lips and thought about it, "Hmm..Maybe your right. Try on that pretty blue mermaid one we picked out." Megan turned and walked back into the dressing room.

"You're gonna love this one." Megan called from the dressing room happily.

"I can't see there's a door in the way." Sunny yelled back sarcastically.

Cherish laughed and shook her head and stepped inside the dressing room to zip up the dress before Megan stepped out smiling, "I love it!"

The ebony hedgehog nodded and smiled, "Me too! It looks wonderful on you!"

Both girls looked at Sunny for her opinion. She pursed her lips and looked her other blonde friend over, "Hmm..." She frowned, "I don't like it. " The other two girls frowned back, "I love it!" She said wrapping both of her arms around the two hedgehogs.

Megan smiled and handed Cherish her phone, "Take a picture and I'm going to send it to Momma." Megan placed her hands on her hips and smiled while Cherish took the picture, then took her phone back and sent it.

Not too long after her mom sent a message back telling her how beautiful she looked, and asked about the price. Megan answered back with "$250" but she was willing to use her $125 to help pay for it, but her mom denied and said it was Megan's prom and that she was going to buy her daughter the dress she wanted.

Megan thanked her multiple times before using her mom's debit card to pay for the dress, "Are ya'll going to find a dress?" Megan asked looking at her friends.

Cherish smiled, "I already have one."

Sunny rolled her eyes, "Girl I ain't got a date. You know that."

"I wanna see it Cherry! And yeah yeah I know, but maybe I can get Sonic to take you." She said smiling at Sunny.

Her eyes lit up, but she spoke sarcastically, "Who said I would wanna go with him anyways?"

Megan just gave her a 'duh' look, but smirked, "Well alright. I guess I wont mention it too him.."

"No no! Go ahead. I don't want you and Cherish going to prom without me!" The light blonde hedgehog said waving her arms and shaking her head.

Megan smirked, "That's what I thought." All three girls left the store and went to grab a bite to eat. Megan looked at her phone again and sighed.

"What's wrong love?" Cherish asked sweetly.

"Rouge. We haven't talked or hung out in a month or more. She was suppose to come with us today, but obviously she didn't, and she didn't even call to cancel or anything." Megan said glumly.

"Oh. I thought it was going to be someone important like Manic, or Sonic." Sunny said picking at her nachos.

Megan couldn't help but crack at smile, "Well I thought she was important, but apparently not."

All three girls smiled and Cherish spoke up, "Well don't worry about her, you have us, and even Shadow and Tikal."

The darker blonde smiled brightly, "Yeah that's true. I love you guys!"

The ebony hedgehog grinned, "I love you too Megs."

"Woohoo! Lesbian orgy!" Sunny yelled out making all of TacoBell stop and stare.

The other two girls hide there red faces and shook their heads, but both looked up and smiled, "That's right Sunshine! Ya'llr coming to my place tonight!" Megan yelled back.

"Yeah! Alright! We gonna have fun!" Cherish said punching the air. All three laughed, threw away their trash and piled into Sunny's car and drove back to Megan's place.

When they walked inside Megan's parents and brothers were sitting in the living room. Sonic turned to her and looked at the dress bag, "Put it on. I wanna make sure you didn't pick anything too revealing." He said playfully winking and smiling.

Megan rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She slid it on and walked back out to show off her dress again.

"Ooh! It looks even better in person sweetie!" Her mom cooed and looked her up an down, "And it brings out your beautiful eyes!"

Megan smiled and hugged her mom, "Thanks Momma."

"Your welcome! Tell me when Manic gets back and I'll call his mom so I can help her find him the right color vest." She said hugging her daughter back.

Sonic pursed his lips and walked around his little sister, "Hmm.." Megan watched him as he 'inspected' her dress choice, "I like it, and I'm not only saying that because it's blue." He said finally smiling at his sister.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well good. It's darker than you anyways." He shrugged, smiled, and sat back down.

"My little girls growing up." Her dad said wiping a pretend tear from his eye. Megan smiled up at him, "You look wonderful baby girl." He said hugging her before sitting back down.

Megan smiled, then bit her lip and looked at Silver. He, of course, smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "You look beautiful like always Sis."

"Thanks Sil." Megan said smiling before changing into her pants and tube top again. Her parents retreated to their room, and Silver and Sonic stayed to watch TV. Megan handed Sunny her dress, "Go on upstairs you two i'll be there inna second." She said nodding towards Sonic and winking at Sunny. She smirked and practically drug Cherish up the stairs.

Megan sat down beside her cobalt brother and smiled up at him, "Sooo got a prom date yet?"

Sonic glanced down at her and raised his eyebrow, "Depends on who's asking."

"Oh ya know. A gorgeous light blonde hedgehog that's a sophomore and in your house right now." She said smiling sweetly.

He smirked, "I thought you already had a date." He said nudging her shoulder with his.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Not me ya doofwad. Sunny!"

He pursed his lips, "No I don't have a date."

"So is that a yes? You'll ask her?" Megan asked cheerfully.

Sonic shrugged and smiled, "You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Unnnghhh. You're so difficult." Megan whined falling over onto the couch. Sonic just shrugged again and turned his attention to the TV, so Megan walked over to Silver, "What about you bro? You gotta date?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Why not? Their are plenty of sweet pretty girls, and practically all of them are tripping over themselves for you!" She froze, "Wait what?! Why didn't you tell me! Who is it?" She exclaimed loudly. This is the first time Silver's been associated with any girl in like...ever. He's never had a girlfriend, even though most girls would be extremely happy with him.

"Blaze."

Megan smiled, "Awwwww! Really? She's cute!"

His face cringed up and he pinned his ears back on his head, "And this is why I didn't tell you yet." Megan stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, making Silver chuckle, "Go upstairs. You're being a bad host with your friends."

"Pfft. They're fine." She said getting up and waving off his comment. Megan sprinted up the stairs to tell Sunny about Sonic's strange answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Megan was sleeping soundly the next morning next to Cherish in her large bed. Sunny, on the other hand, was no where to be found, until she bursted back into Megan's room startling both girls into the floor, "Guys! We have to go back prom shopping! Today!"

Megan groaned, "Shut up and let me sleep."

Cherish let off a snort, "Yeah what blondie said..."

The lighter blonde crossed her arms, "I have a date now! So We have to go look for me the perfect dress!"

Megan finally opened her eyes, "Sonic asked you?"

The other girl nodded furiously while grinning, "Yes! He asked me earlier this morning!"

_**Flashback to earlier this morning**_

Sunny got up early and was watching TV in the living room...

_**Interruption**_

"No! No flashback!" The ebony girl yelled still halfway asleep.

Sunny rolled her eyes, but continued

_**Start Flashback Again**_

She was watching "Family Matters" When Sonic walked in. The girl smiled, "Sup Blue! Never took you for an early riser."

He chuckled awkwardly and scratched his head, "Yeah...I'm not. I just needed to ask you something and Megan said you got up early sometimes."

Sunny nodded and patted the seat next to her, "Shoot."

He slowly sat down beside her, "Erm...well. Prom is coming up.. And I don't have a date yet...and umm..Megan kinda mentioned you didn't have a date...and I was wondering if you wanted to go...ya know...with me?" He stuttered pitifully and slightly embarrassed.

He felt a warm feeling on his cheek and looked down to see Sunny kissing it. "Of course I'll go with you stud." She said smiling up at him.

Sonic smiled back, "Really? Oh that's great!" His eyes were black underneath them and were slightly squinted.

Sunny let off a small laugh, "Go back to bed Blue. You look like you're about to fall over."

"Hm? Oh yeah, " He yawned, "I guess I should."

**_End Flashback_**

"And he went back to bed, and I ran in here to tell you two!" Sunny exclaimed finishing.

"Heh. Smooth Sonic." Megan said still laughing at his embarrassing way of asking.

Cherish was now awake, "I never thought he would be one to stutter."

"He may look tough, but he's just a little teddy bear." Megan said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah yeah, but make me some food. I'm hungry." Sunny said poking Megan's sides making her squeal.

"Fine. Geez." She muttered before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Both girls followed behind her, "We need to go grocery shopping...how do you two feel about grits?" She asked pulling out a box. The other girls shrugged and Megan started to cook them over the stove. While they were cooking she put two bagel's in the toaster, and started the coffee maker.

She quickly put the grits into three bowels and handed them to the girls with a bowl of sugar. The bagels popped out and she put another one in, before giving the other two to the girls with hazelnut cream cheese. She put another pan on the stove and started to crack eggs.

It wasn't long before they were finished and she put them on the girls plates. Megan poured their coffee, then finally made her plate. She sat down at the table and started to eat.

"When I said I was hungry I was expecting cereal not a buffet." Sunny said with a large mouthful, "Thanks."

Cherish nodded in a approval, "Yes. It's great!"

Megan smiled brightly, "Thanks. I just improvised."

"Well then, you should improvise more often." Sunny said while putting lots of sugar in her coffee then taking a drink. Megan smiled and continued to eat her food. Cherish and Sunny finished eating and put their plates in the sink, before getting in Megan's face, "Hurrrryyyy. I need to find my dream dress." She said staring at her with big eyes.

Megan swallowed, "Gimme a minute Sunshine, and besides you aren't even dressed yet." Sunny groaned, grabbed Cherish's hand and drug her off to Megan's room to get ready. Megan quickly finished breakfast and cleaned up before walking upstairs to her room. The other two girls were all ready, so the darker blonde hurried and put on a t-shirt and jeans, "Let's go." She said finally, just putting her hair in a side bun.

All three girls loaded up in Sunny's car and drove back to the dress shop.

"Sunny. It's been almost four hours. Don't you think we should look somewhere else? Or come back when they get re stocked?" Megan asked looking through the same rack for the fifth time.

"No! I need to find it today!" Sunny whined looking through another rack.

Megan sighed and continued to look, when Cherish held up a beautiful dark fuschia dress that was covered in see through black lace with shiny silver roses on it. "This ones pretty." She said holding up the short dress.

Sunny snatched it and practically ran to the dressing room to try it on. The other two girls followed and smiled brightly when she stepped out, "I love it! Way to go Cherry!" Megan said giving her a highfive.

Sunny nodded and grinned at her purple friend, "Yeah seriously! Thanks! It's wonderful."

Cherish smiled, "Aw you're welcome. I like it on you." It wasn't long until the girls bought the dress, and all went home. Megan walked in the door and was greeted by her mother holding a baby.

Megan smiled and took him, "Hello Ryker! How are you today sweetie?" The baby hedgehog smiled up at his cousin and cooed at her. Making her giggle.

"Did Sunny find a dress?" Renee asked.

"Yes. She did. I swear she tried on the whole store before she found it." Megan answered back pecking the baby on it's cheek before describing what it looked like.

"Sounds lovely! I was going to ask you to watch little Ryker for a moment while I run to the store for groceries. We really need to shop." Her mom asked.

"You know I will, and I know! I just fixed a bunch of random stuff for breakfast." Megan said rolling her eyes.

Her mom just laughed and smiled, "At least you didn't starve, well i'm off! I'll be back in a couple hours." She kissed her daughter's cheek, then her nephew's before walking out the door.

**Very random chapter xD Well hope you liked it anyways. And yes Manic is on vacation right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Megan giggled and turned up the TV. Spongebob was playing and everytime the characters would speak Ryker would squeal happily and coo at the screen. The doorbell rang and Megan sighed before picking up the entertained child. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly to peek out, then smiled and opened it all the way, "You're home!"

Icy blue eyes lit up and a deep chuckle erupted from a green throat, "Yes love. As soon as we unloaded the car I came to visit." He said kissing Megan's cheek. She moved and let him inside. He stopped when he saw the small baby and looked at Megan, "Whoa when did this happen?"

Megan rolled her eyes and smiled, "Geez Manic, Ryker isn't my baby. He's my cousin."

Manic laughed at his girlfriend, "I know babe. I was joking." He said pecking her lips, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Megan said hugging him the best she could with the small hedgehoglett in her arms. Manic smiled and hugged her back, "I love you."

He licked her cheek and grinned, "And I love you."

Megan smiled and pulled him over to the couch, "Common. Ryker and I would love for you to join us in watching Spongebob." She said laughing and sitting the small hedgehog between her legs and holding him up.

Manic groaned, "Not that yellow freak." He grabbed the remote.

"I wouldn't change it. He'll be mad." Megan said nodding towards the baby.

He rolled his eyes, "He doesn't know the difference." He changed the channel and Ryker immediately started to whimper and tear up. Megan smirked and Manic turned it back making the child giggle, "That was just a coincidence."

The blonde girl shrugged and kissed Ryker's head before moving closer to Manic and slightly leaning into him, still holding up the baby. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder and put his other arm around the baby's waist and pulled Megan and him closer. He gently kissed her lips and smiled, "I missed your lips too." He whispered against them making her shiver and smile.

"I missed yours too." She said kissing them again before leaning her head on his shoulder. Megan looked down to see Ryker sucking on Manic's arm. He chuckled and picked up the baby in his arms. He looked up at the older male with big eyes and cooed. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Manic's bangs and pulled.

Megan grabbed the small hand and gently pried it out of his quills. Ryker made a pouted face but noticed a few stray quills he pulled out. He giggled and pulled it towards his mouth, "Let's not eat that sweetie." Megan said pulling them from his grasp and gently kissing his small nose.

Manic smiled and stroked the giggling child's cheek, "You're good with kids."

She shrugged and let off a small laugh, "I guess. I just really like kids."

He smiled and picked Ryker up so he was 'standing' in his lap, "So do I. As long as they don't cry and scream."

"Well I guess it's a good think Ryker is normally a quiet baby." Megan said playfully squeezing his belly, "Ain't that right sweetie?" She asked getting a confused look and a mad grunt from the child, "I guess he disagrees." She said laughing.

Manic chuckled and gently bounced him on his lap. The front door slung open and Sonic and Silver walked in. The cobalt brother looked at the teens holding the baby and shook his head, "This is not something I like coming home too." He grumbled shutting the door.

Silver just nodded towards Manic, "Hey Manic. How was the trip?"

"It was pretty good. A lot of family time, but good." Manic answered the albino hedgehog.

Silver nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know what you mean. There's a fine line between family time, and too much."

Manic smiled and nodded but Megan and Sonic glared at their brother, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" They yelled simultaneously.

Silver groaned and rolled his eyes before sitting on the recliner and ignoring his siblings, "Anyways how was basketball and track practice?" Megan asked looking at Silver and Sonic.

"It was alright." Silver said keeping his gaze on the TV.

Sonic chuckled, "What he means to say is his future lover Blaze was there practicing with the cheerleaders and it was te most amazing site he had ever seen."

Silver's muzzle turned a light shade of pink, "No. I wasn't going to say that..." Sonic just smirked at looked at his brother, "Well I mean...she was pretty hot in that skirt."

Sonic laughed and poked Silver's face, "Hah! I knew it! Every time I would come in for water, or to get the hurdles, you would be staring at her ass!"

Silver glared at his brother with his piercing golden eyes that sit above his red stained muzzle. Megan rolled her eyes, "Stop teasing him Sonic. Or do we need to bring up you and Sunny?" Sonic's eyes widened before he dashed up the stairs to his room.

Silver smiled, "Thanks Meg, but what about him and Sunny?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, but apparently there is something for him to run off like that." She smirked, "And I intend to find out."

Manic shook his head and looked confused, "What's with all the new couples? Seriously how much did I miss when I was gone?"

Megan smiled, "Silver's taking Blaze to prom, Sonic's taking Sunny, I found my dress and had a baby," She said playfully pinching Ryker's cheek, "And Shadow and Cherish are now engaged."

Manic's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, "ENGAGED?!"

His girlfriend bit her lip and tried not to laugh, "Mhm. Shadow popped the question a few days ago."

"Oh my Chaos! And he didn't even tell me!" The green hedgehog put the baby in Silver's lap and pulled out his cellphone while pacing the floor. Silver raised an eyebrow at his sister who smiled innocently and shrugged. Silver rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the baby and wound up walking to the kitchen to fix a bottle, "Shadow! Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?!" "What do you mean your not?! Megan just said...Erm I gotta go..bye."

Manic closed his phone and looked back at Megan and crossed his arms. She looked up at him and smiled, "What?"

"You tricked me." Megan nodded, "To see how I would react and to make me call Shadow?"

Megan let off a small laugh, "I didn't think you would really call him. I thought you would spaz out more, them figure it out yourself."

Manic rolled his eyes and walked infront of her, putting his hands beside her head and moving his face close "You sneaky little girl." She just smiled brightly.

The green male rolled his eyes a second time before smirking and kissing her roughly. Megan let off a muffled squeak at his forwardness, but moaned lightly. Manic pulled away slightly and growled seductively, "Ah. So the little trickster likes it rough?" The small girl let off a whimper and tried to kiss him again, "Ah ah ah." He said pulling away more and smirking, "This is punishment for that little joke you played."

Megan's face turned into a pout. Her bottom lip stuck out and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Manic..." She whined.

"Beg for it." He whispered, nibbling his teeth on her small ear.

Megan blushed bright red, "Just kiss me Manic..."

"Try harder."

"I love you so so so much. Please kiss me. I miss your wonderful addicting lips. Please Manic?"

He chuckled, "Well since you said please." He kissed her again, but this time softer and more loving, "I love you too." He said against her lips, before pressing them together again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Please be gentle." Megan said looking up at Manic.

"Don't worry love. I've done this plenty of times. I know what i'm doing." Manic said reassuring her, "So where do you want it again?"

"Right here." Megan said pointing to the spot of her ear that she was letting Manic pierce. He marked it with a marker, "and I was hoping to do it like this." She said showing him a picture on her phone with three diamond studs. The one on top is the largest, the one in the middle is smaller, and the one on the bottom is the smallest.

He looked at the picture, "Yeah I can do that, but I don't have those kind of studs."

Megan smiled and pulled out a pack she had just bought a few days ago, "Now you do."

Manic chuckled and took them, before marking the other two spots on her ear. He washed his hands, and cleaned the piercing needle and the earrings. He grabbed her ear and lined the piercing needle up. Without counting or a warning he quickly pushed the needle through her ear. She winced but opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey! It didn't hurt!"

He smiled and switched the needle for the earring. "I told you." He cleaned the needle again and lined it up with the next mark. He quickly finished the other two. He cleaned everything and put it up.

Manic sat back down on his bed beside Megan, who hugged him, "Thanks Mani." The two teens were in his house, while both their moms were out finding the right colors for Manic's tux vest.

He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're welcome babe." He said pulling her into his lap and kissing her. Megan blushed, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He leaned her back on the pillow and pinned her down. His lips left hers and he started to kiss down her neck. Megan let off a soft moan while Manic's hands trailed down her body and rubbed her curves.

She let off a happy sigh until she felt her dress being lifted. She let off a soft whine and looked down at Manic, "Don't worry Love. I won't do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

The small girl nodded softly, "Alright. I trust you." She said stroking his cheek and smiling softly.

Manic smiled back and moved her panties out if the way before lowering his head making her shiver and moan his name loudly.

* * *

Manic was now driving Megan home from his house. Her cheeks were still flushed pink from the strange yet, delectable salty taste in her mouth. Manic was smiling and holding her hand as they rode and could also taste Megan's sweet honey flavor in his mouth. He pulled into her driveway and kissed her lips, pulled away, and placed his forehead to hers, "We should do stuff like this more often."

Megan blushed red, but smiled, "Yeah we should. I love you Manic."

He nuzzled his nose onto hers, "I love you too Meggy." He heard her front door open and kissed her again before pulling away, "I'll see you later my love." Megan smiled and got out of the car.

She hugged Manic's mom as she walked out, "Hello dear! Your dress is gorgeous! I can't wait to see you in it."

Megan giggled, "Thank you! I knew it was the right one when I saw it." Manic's mom said her goodbyes and Megan walked in the door.

She said hey to her mom before walking up the stairs to her room. Before she could Sonic stopped her, "Hey I was gonna see if I could borrow you Ipod charger."

"Yeah you can, just bring it back when your done." She answered walking into her room.

Sonic sniffed the air and shook his head, "Oh my chaos. No you didn't." Megan looked at her brother confused when she handed him her charger, "I can smell your breath Megan!"

Her cheeks turned bright red, "I- um..we didn't have sex..."

He growled and rolled his eyes, "I never said you did! But it's oral SEX." He said in a harsh whisper, "It's close to being sex."

Megan sighed, "But it's not like I lost anything I can't get back."

He just rubbed the back of his neck in a stressed out manor before walking out back into his room. Megan groaned and shut her door, then turned on her Ipod, before pulling out her phone and calling Sunny about their moment, since she insisted on knowing about their relationship. Megan smiled at her friends excited and curious nature. She stayed on the phone with her for a couple hours before hanging up and taking a shower.

She walked back into her room wearing a sports bra, and night shorts. She yawned and turned on her TV and Xbox to play "Left 4 Dead."

_**It's short I know Dx But I think i'm gonna make the next chapter as prom :D I love all my readers 3 thanks for all the support!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Ooh! Sunny you look gorgeous!" Megan said happily finally seeing her friend completely made-up for prom, minus her dress.

Sunny smiled brightly from the salon chair, "Oh thank you! So do you! You look beautiful!"

The darker blonde giggled, "Thanks! I can't wait to see what Cherish looks like." Sunny agreed and both girls paid the stylist before driving back to Megan's house to put on their dresses. It didn't take long for the two girls to get dressed and put on their jewelry and heels. Both blondes walked down stairs and were blinded by a quick flash of light, "Mom! Your gonna blind me. Turn off the flash."

"I'm sorry hon! I didn't even realize it was on, but you two look great!" She giggled and hugged both girls, "Oh sorry. Don't wanna mess up your hair!"

Megan just smiled and pecked her mom on the cheek, "Don't worry about it momma."

"Get together! I wanna take some more pictures!" Both girls linked arms and took a picture, then went back to back and put their hands together like guns. They laughed and made all kinds of funny poses for pictures, before Silver and Sonic walked down stairs. Megan's mom smiled at them, "Common boys! Time for pictures!"

Sonic smiled when he saw Sunny. He walked over to her, "You look wonderful Sun."

She smiled and pecked his cheek, "Thanks. So do you Blue." Sonic placed his arm around her waist and Sunny wrapped both of her arms around his. They both smiled brightly and Sonic's mom took a picture, and another, and another, and another, then finally started to take pictures of the three siblings. Silver left early to run and pick up Blaze so they could meet up with the other couples and eat before the dance.

Ben finally came home from work and got his picture made with his daughter and sons. It felt like hours before Renee was finally finished with pictures, until Manic showed up. He immediately picked Megan up and spun her around, "You look gorgeous love."

She giggled and hugged him close, "And you look dashing." He smiled and laid his head on hers. Megan smiled brightly and inhaled his intoxicating scent. Before her mom interrupted to take even more pictures.

"We should get going love." Manic said kissing the blonde's cheek.

Sonic nodded in agreement, "Yeah we have to go meet up with Blaze and Silver." They said goodbye to the parents and left to meet up with Silver and Blaze, and Shadow and Cherish. The couples ate, and headed towards the Prom. They all got out and took Prom pictures with their dates before walking inside. Cherish looked gorgeous. Her dress was a long silky red that flowed down to her feet gracefully, with a slit starting at the feet and coming up to the knee to allow more movement.

The music was blasting and everyone was dancing to the beat. The group all went out to the dance floor and had a great time. After several fast paced songs, a sweet slow dance started to play. All the guys smiled and pulled their dates into them and placed their hands on the girl's waist as the girls wrapped their arms around their date's neck and started to slowly sway back and forth.

Manic pulled Megan extremely close and placed his forehead to hers, "You look gorgeous tonight."

She smiled brightly as her cheeks flushed red, "And you look very handsome."

Manic smiled softly and stroked her cheek, "No ones ever called me that before. It sounds nice."

"It's true though, you should be called that a lot." She said tilting her head to nuzzle against his hand.

He chuckled and kissed her small black nose, "Thank you." Megan smiled and laid her head on his chest making him smile happily and kiss her head, "I love you babygirl." He softly whispered in her ear.

Megan lifted her head slightly and pecked his lips, "I love you too." She said before laying her head back down. The song ended and the fast beat music started up again. Everyone danced to the beat for the next few hours before the Prom started to die down. The boys led their dates to the door and drove them home. Manic pulled up to Megan's house and got out of the car, walking around to open her door.

The blonde smiled and took his arm as he led her to the front door. He took her small hands in his and smiled down at her. She smiled back and hugged him tightly, "Thanks for taking me tonight."

He chuckled and lifted her chin to look up at him before softly kissing her lips. He pulled away slightly, "I'll see you later tonight." He whispered before kissing her again and walking towards his car before Megan could ask what he meant. They didn't have plans tonight did they?

She shrugged and figured it was a slip of the tongue and walked inside. She took a long shower before drying off and putting on light night shorts and a baggy tee-shirt with no bra. He hair was curly and wet hanging down over her shoulders, so she pulled it into a messy side bun and jumped onto her bed.

She snuggled under her covers and started to fall asleep before she felt two arms snake around her waist and pull her close to their owners. Her mouth opened to scream, but one of the hands went around her mouth to prevent it. A familiar chuckle captured her ears, "It's just me babe, calm down." Manic whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face the green hedgehog and playfully glared at him, "Don't scare me like that Manic."

He smiled and kissed her lips, "I told you I'd see you tonight."

Megan sighed happily and kissed him back, "I didn't think you were serious." She said laying her head on his shoulder and playing with his quills.

"I'm always serious when it comes to my girl." He purred, making Megan blush and kiss his cheek. He smiled at her blush and started to kiss at her neck making her sigh in content. He kissed his way back up to her lips and his hands started to stroke her curves. He shifted to where his knees were straddled near her thighs and his chest was pressed up against hers.

His talented hands got to the hem oh her shirt and started to slide up her stomach before he started to mess with her small breasts. She moaned against his lips and her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer. He smirked and broke the kiss only to pull of her shirt before capturing her lips again. She blushed cherry and her heart started to pound against her chest when he started to pull on her shorts.

Megan's stomach was tangled in knots when she realized what he wanted. Her mind raced with mixed thoughts and emotions, but all in all she wanted this too. Her trembling hands slowly started to pull at his shirt. Manic started to pull off his jeans and boxers, before he slid her panties off her hips. He kissed her again, "I love you so much." He whispered softly before bringing their bodies together as one.

_**SO SO SO sorry for the late update :( I've been so busy these past like 4 or 5 weeks. Started school and Ugh. Hope you liked it anyways :) And I am working on a requested Manic/Megan lemon :) It's going to be the after the Prom scene, just in more detail. **_


End file.
